


[Podfic] Caffè Americano

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: "To inspire and nurture the human spirit–one person, one cup and one neighborhood at a time." The Starbucks mission statement.***For the past few days, barista Steve Rogers was having fantasies about a hot new customer that ordered a Caffè Americano each time. But didn't know how to approach him, because basically Steve had no game. That and Steve looked like he was still in high school. But that wasn't going to stop him, he had a plan. A dumb plan, but it was a plan.Disabled war vet Bucky Barnes, fresh out of the VA, was just settling down into a routine. He and Sonya, his service dog, have come to an understanding, his therapy was going okay and he was trying to mix with public. He didn't understand why the cute barista was giving him side long glances. Maybe it was the missing arm, it put people off.What happens when Steve sets his plan in motion surprises them both!





	[Podfic] Caffè Americano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themirrordarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caffè Americano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863112) by [themirrordarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly). 



> This was recorded for themirrordarkly|starmaki for the FandomLovesPuertoRico Charity Auction.
> 
> I had fun recording this, and I hope you enjoy listening!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads 

  * [Ch.1](https://app.box.com/s/ttmcxwzmzw6fhqdby0629s2xxi9lg949) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:05


  * [Ch.2](https://app.box.com/s/x9gjcqq8t4rjd7fzi75f56ibutggv3un) | **Size:** 2.2MB | **Duration:** 00:09:27


  * [Ch.3](https://app.box.com/s/r1xkfxlcpq25nald4ovm2qkvbgnn40km) | **Size:** 2.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:50


  * [Ch.4](https://app.box.com/s/ousgptnlf9hdpey3vg3ikl40qzjweasg) | **Size:** 3.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:15:00


  * [Ch.5](https://app.box.com/s/lyr4yb3e2krfvxpdmn0c41hc8146j3ng) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:24:35


  * [Ch.6](https://app.box.com/s/zfu7kg2d4hkwsq079cdlnm4e5zjjlbld) | **Size:** 2.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:00


  * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Misc/night_inscriber/%5bMCU%5d%20Caffe%20Americano.m4b) | **Size:** 35 MB | **Duration:** 01:20:57

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook complied by Rscreighton!


End file.
